Spiritual Doorways
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: After losing Yui to the world of spirits, Azusa and Ui are given a chance to follow her...Hang on guys! New idea again! And yes, Lan will be in here...Enjoy!


[Story Title: Spiritual Doorways]

[Summary: After losing Yui to the world of spirits, Azusa and Ui are given a chance to follow her...Hang on guys! New idea again! And yes, Lan will be in here...Enjoy! =D]

* * *

Bang. Bang.

Azusa could only watch as Yui stumbled backwards clutching her chest.

Yui looked up at her attacker and opened her mouth to speak. "I...Why..."

Yui's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell backwards, Lan Hikari grabbing onto her the second she would have hit the ground. "YUI!"

Lan cast a hateful glance at the wielder of the firearm, "HOW COULD YOU!?" He looked back to Yui who was struggling to breath.

Azusa stood nearby and still couldn't get it into her head. "My...Friend..." She felt tears coming to her eyes that stung her something bad but she couldn't even register them. She was in THAT much a state of shock.

"They don't care about us...Lan...They don't..."

Lan grabbed onto Yui's hand and tried to look her in the eye. "Talk to us, please for fucks sake! Yui! NO! Don't go! I'll give you anything! Please don't-"

Yui's consciousness slipped as the airheaded senpai died there and then.

Azusa's whole body began to fill up with anger. Her senpai was gone...There was no-way in hell that they could get her back now...She turned to the gun wielder who already had his sights trained on Mio.

Tracing the sight of the gunman, Azusa jumped into the line of fire, however just as the gun clocked back several things happened all at once:

Ui tackled the gun wielder from behind making the gun itself fire into the air. Lan placed Yui gently onto the pavement and growled at the attacker, Mio guestering for him to stay with Yui which he did reluctantly.

Azusa Nakano was livid and extremely angry. Her blood flew through her veins as she jumped onto the gun wielder and began to punch him repeatedly. "Piece. Of. Shit!" Azusa shouted/screamed.

Paramedics were at the scene in seconds tending to Yui with Lan giving a full report, Police managed to get Azusa restrained from the gunman...Although Azusa was still trying to give her own piece of justice on him.

"Let me go! I'll kill him! I'll kill him!" She screeched.

 _ **[Seven Months Later]**_

The gunman was tried and executed for the murder of Yui Hirasawa.

Ui could not believe what had become of everything as a result; Ritsu had withdrawn into herself, citing that she should have done more to prevent it from happening, Mio had gone with Mugi to one of Mugi's families psychiatrists...And Jun had become extremely depressed. Odd, when Jun didn't have too much of an effect on their lives as a whole but she missed seeing Yui's smiling face...

Then there was Azusa.

Ui froze at the thought of Azusa's name.

Azusa had (on the request and acceptance of all involved) been allowed to live with Ui as Ui was the only one Azusa would speak to, which included Lan, let alone get close too.

Lan took it extremely hard as well. He had moved out of the area but kept in touch with Ui and Azusa. He spoke to them and the three felt like a small family of their own.

Everything happens for a reason...It was just one of those things where no-one wanted it to be real. They all hoped that the following day it would be new and they'd see Yui racing around the house/school/park...But no chance.

Death is not kind.

There was nothing for the former HTT to go on anymore so they stopped their dream of Budokan where it was.

'They were almost there too...' Ui thought to herself, 'Just another two a half days and they'd be there...'

Ui didn't dare go into her sister's room anymore. They made a room for Azusa using half of Ui's. The girls found it easy to be in close proximity to each other...In fact it helped.

"Ui?"

Ui shook herself out of her daze and looked over at Azusa who was at her desk. They had a refurbishment to the entire house but they made it CLEAR to the builders NOT to touch Yui's room/old room as it was special to them. The builders understood this and did as instructed.

"Yeah?"

Azusa sniffed. "I can't work this problem out..."

Ui stood up slowly and walked over to Azusa, "Hey...It hurts still...Doesn't it?"

Azusa nodded her head very slowly and slowly stood up, gently pulled over to the bed and rocked back and forth when she sat on it.

"Hey...Sush...Let it all go Azusa...I'm sure even Onee-chan would want you to..."

Azusa nodded and within seconds she let go off a waterfall of tears, crying again and again.

What they didn't see, was in the corner of the room was Yui's spirit watching with a sad expression on her face.

"Azunyan..."

Azusa snapped her head up as did Ui and they looked around rapidly. "Did you hear that Ui?"

Ui nodded. "I did..." She gripped Azusa tightly, "I did..."

Yui's spirit stepped into the light from its position in the corner, Ui locking eyes with Yui's spirit first and she gasped, making Azusa look in the same direction and her eyes widened.

"Hey, you two. This kinda feels funny but...Here I am...Hehe"

Azusa blinked in confusion, then she stood up. "Yu...Yui..." She burst into tears again but watched as Yui's spirit floated to her, wrapping arms around her and while she couldn't, physically, feel her...She felt warm. Which in itself was odd.

"Azunyan...I miss you already..."

Azusa nodded slowly and covered her eyes. "I miss you too Yui! I love you! How could you go so quickly and simply like that!? I don't want to be without you! COME BACK!"

Ui looked at Azusa, then to her sister and they shared a knowing glance...Almost as though they knew something that Azusa didn't.

"Azusa...Did you know that Yui and myself are special? Or even why you can see Yui now as a spirit?"

Azusa shook her head upon hearing Ui's words.

Yui finished off the sentence. "Its because you, me and Ui can in fact live, forever, in a land far removed from this one...Its the place I've been living in everytime I went to sleep...But seeing as I'm now "permanently" asleep..."

Azusa blinked and looked up at Yui, realization dawning on her, "You're always there..."

Yui nodded very slowly. "Precisely"

Ui coughed, "Thing is, in order to follow...You'd have to leave this world you're in right now...Or we drag Yui back through to this world. Whichever one is going to have harsh consequences for either family or whoever-"

Azusa looked to Ui, then instantly back at Yui. "I wanna do this!" Ui's head lowered as she heard her good friend's plea, "I don't want to be without you, Yui! I'd give anything to be hugged by you again! Please! I beg you!"

Yui lowered her head. "Are you one hundred percent positive that...This is what you want?" Yui whispered over to Azusa which made the girl freeze. "Because once you go, you can't come back. Not to see your friends, not your family, no-one at all"

Azusa gulped. "I..."

Ui nodded. "I encourage you to think about this seriously Azusa-chan. This is going to be the biggest step of your life...That's ironic...But you get what I mean" She saw Azusa lower her head in acknowledgement. "So...It all comes down to this - Are you willing to go the extra mile, for my sister, and go through each and every hurdle that may and will stand in your way?"

Yui watched as Azusa fumbled with her fingers. "You don't have to give an answer right away...Although, for me to keep coming to this world will be harder...I don't know if I can hold it next time. I'll need an answer next time"

"When is, next time, exactly?" Azusa whispered.

Yui put a finger to her lip. "I'd say...Next time the Moon is full"

Ui sighed. "That's typical. Moon this, Moon tha-"

"Wanna know why?" Yui cut her off. "Its because the Moon is like a celestial gateway through which spirits and other astral bodies can come through. For instance, I came through it to see you both now"

Ui felt her exasperation leave her in an instant and Azusa watched as both sister's looked at each other with a deep sense between them. The air was very thick. It almost felt as though if Azusa did not say anything she would end up coughing or choking...Neither of which she liked the idea of.

"Alright...I'll do it" Azusa heard Ui gasp whereas Yui didn't do anything...Yet.

Ui looked to her sister. "Well, I'd say she's made her mind up Onee-chan"

Yui nodded. "I'd say so too. Are you going to join us?"

Ui bit her lower lip. "Can't say I'm fond of the idea...But...If it means I can be with you Onee-chan...Then yes, yes I will"

Yui smiled yet what Azusa could tell was that it was in a melancholic way...In other words; She was sad...

"Why are you feeling upset Yui?"

Yui looked to her, a little stunned, "I'm suprised you could tell Azu-nyan. Well, to be honest, I'm just...I'm scared is all. Scared for you both...I just really want it to work"

Azusa nodded whereas Ui had complete faith in her older sister. "I trust you Onee-chan. Always"

Yui nodded, "Alright, you two. Stand up"

Azusa and Ui did as instructed.

"I'd suggest you look at each other - This is gonna be the part that feels the weirdest the most...I had to do it on my own which was rather awkwa-"

Ui sighed. "Alright, that's enough sis. Are we ready?" She looked to Azusa.

Azusa nodded as her garnet eyes connected with Ui's honey-like gaze. "We're ready Yui..."

Yui closed her eyes and began to recite some kind of language that wasn't Japanese, English OR Chinese...It sounded...Ancient?

Azusa instantly went to grab onto Ui as her whole world felt like it was spinning/splitting apart. "Ui!"

Ui nodded and held Azusa close to her. "Azusa, hang on!"

Yui's voice went from reciting an ancient language to singing one as everything around Ui and Azusa, and between them, started to change; Normal brown colours started to mix with black, blue mixed with yellow, greens mixed with white. Faster and faster this carried on.

Azusa knew that if she let go off Ui now, that Yui would probably never be able to see her again, this was one strange ritual...But if it got her to Yui - So be it.

Within moments there was a light flute noise. Ui and Azusa held each other tightly and looked in the direction, Yui was holding a flute...A flute?

'Concentrate Azu-Nyan. Focus on where you want to be. I will be here'

Azusa was at first rather perplexed but closed her eyes, accepting that her fate was now in Yui's hands - Or rather her notes. She held Ui as tightly as she could.

'On the count of four the crossover will be finished. One...Two...Three...Four...'

Yui's telepathic link/communication echoed in both Azusa Nakano and Ui Hirasawa's minds as a Golden light covered the three of them.

 ** _Ten Hours Later_**

When the light disappeared Azusa felt a hand shaking her.

"Azusa. Azusa... Wake up. You've done it. Wake up Azusa..."

Azusa slowly opened her eyes and her whole body felt...New? Fresh? It was as though she had been born again. With a new lease on everything?

"Where?" Azusa felt her mouth not move but she felt slightly giddy as well. It was like trying on a new shoe or glove...But a body version. So new...

Azusa could hear Yui giggling.

"It's okay, take your time. Want me to help you sit up?"

Azusa nodded. "Y-yeah. I'm not used to this"

"That's because this world is completely different to yours, ya see"

Azusa felt a pair of hands help her sit up and she felt so light she nearly leaned to far forwards - She was THAT light it was unreal.

"Steady there...Come on, look up"

Looking up she saw Yui smiling at her. "Well done sleepy head. How do you feel?"

"I feel...Weird...To be honest"

"So do I"

Azusa quickly looked to her left - Ui was sitting up trying to get her bearing as well.

This was going to take some getting used to.

* * *

[Chapter End]

[I am working on Chapter 2 and you'll see updates all across the board soon...Just need to get it done is all ^^;]


End file.
